


warming up

by iori7se (jutsuzuban)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Azuma has one line, Boyfriend jacket, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Taichi and Muku don't even have speaking lines lmao, Tsumugi and Azami are mentioned, boyfriend clothes, i love tsuzuru so i bully him lovingly, that's p much it, wearing your boyfriend's jacket on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/iori7se
Summary: Tsuzuru wakes up and walks out in a jacket that's decidedly not his own.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Minagi Tsuzuru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	warming up

**Author's Note:**

> this sat in my wips for weeks maybe a month at like 200 words and now it's close to 1k I am a clown for jtszbn

Tsuzuru wakes up in a tangle of limbs, loud snoring coming from his left, and his arm ensnared in a whole-body death grip on his right. Gently wiggling his arm, Tsuzuru turns his head to the right to make sure he doesn’t wake Banri, who had gamed late into the night. Sighing affectionately, Tsuzuru slowly untangles the rest of himself before wiggling out.

Banri snorts and mutters as his hands grasp at nothing but air, and Tsuzuru knows he has a small window to move and replace himself with Juza before Banri stirs awake. Tsuzuru quickly nudges Juza to roll over and fill in the space he left behind. Banri settles down fast enough, muttering contentedly. Smiling, Tsuzuru gets up off the floor.

As if waiting for him to stand, cold air wraps around him in an instant. Pressing his lips together to keep his chattering teeth from making noise, Tsuzuru immediately grabs a jacket and wraps it around himself. 

_This is what I get for wearing a T-shirt in the middle of winter,_ he thinks as he wraps the jacket tighter around himself. It feels bigger than usual, but Tsuzuru brushes it aside as nothing important and sets to work making sure that his boyfriends were properly covered by and under the many blankets they had brought along onto the floor. Satisfied after tucking the blanket under the boys’ feet, he pulls down and straightens the bottoms of his sweatpants before walking out the room. 

Now outside, Tsuzuru lets his teeth chatter, noisily or not. On his way to the bathroom, he runs into Tsumugi, who looks at him with raised eyebrows. Tsuzuru merely warbles a greeting, forced to squint at his surroundings because he wasn’t used to the harsh morning light of winter yet. After fumbling his way through brushing his teeth, Tsuzuru shuffles into the main area.

“Good morning,” he says, waving absentmindedly at the people in the lounge on his way to the kitchen. _Coffee sounds good right now._

“Morning, Tsuzuru,” Azuma says with a smile, not that Tsuzuru is looking. Taichi and Muku, both on the couch, look at him with the same wide eyes Tsumugi had earlier. In the kitchen, Omi’s gaze stays a second too long on Tsuzuru before he smiles and turns back to the frying pan.

“Morning Tsuzuru,” Omi says, mirroring Azuma’s tone of amusement. “Would you like some fried rice?”

“Morning and no thanks, Fushimi-san.” Tsuzuru drops the coffee idea since that meand he’d have to wait, and instead grabs one of Juza’s chocolate milk boxes, making a tired note of repayment (he mutters this out loud as he stabs the straw into the carton; Omi laughs). 

Sliding into a stool at the kitchen island, Tsuzuru languidly sips at the cold milk, shuddering under his jacket. Omi smiles at him over the counter and he can hear Azuma laugh as Taichi and Muku furiously whisper something at each other. 

“Has anyone seen Nii—” Kumon runs into the lounge only to freeze dead in his tracks. His large yellow eyes stare at Tsuzuru with a look similar to a deer caught in headlights, and thinking the kid was looking at the stolen milk drink, the brunette raises his hands like a fugitive who just got caught. 

“I’ll pay him back, I sw—” _“Haak—!”_ Kumon’s choked outburst cuts Tsuzuru off, and the purple-haired boy turns red. 

“That’s— Nii-chan’s—” Kumon waves his hands and gestures wildly, and Tsuzuru is thoroughly confused and concerned.

“Kumon? Are you okay?”

“Tsuzuru—” said boy turns to Omi, who smiles “—I think he means the jacket.”

“My jacket? What about i—” Tsuzuru’s mouth clamps shut when he looks down and focuses on the jacket. Firstly, it was purple and black. Secondly, it had buttons, a clothing addition Tsuzuru wasn’t fond of. Thirdly, the large felt number 10 on the left breast kinda told Tsuzuru it really wasn’t his jacket. At least now he knew why the jacket felt big on him.

“Wha’z’all the racket for?” Banri’s slurred voice pierces through the air, and all too suddenly Tsuzuru’s aware of two sets of footsteps coming into the lounge. If he had less than one brain-cell and were tired enough, he’d have already launched himself over the kitchen counter, consequences be damned. 

Alas, Tsuzuru did have a brain-cell, and it was telling him to turn red and freeze in his spot.

“Kumon? What’s wrong?” _That’s Juza_ , Tsuzuru’s brain unhelpfully supplies. Kumon jumps and says that nothing’s wrong before running off, mentioning going to room 106. Banri snickers at Juza’s befuddled look before he turns his head and— _Ah, we’ve made eye contact._

Banri’s pupils dilate, obvious to Tsuzuru who notices the blue irises of the other’s eyes thin out. Tsuzuru has no time to react before the other drops his head onto his shoulder, causing Tsuzuru to jump.

“Oh, so that’s where my jacket went.” Juza scratches his neck as he walks over, and Tsuzuru is acutely aware of the four pairs of eyes looking at them as Banri nuzzles into his neck and Juza steals a sip from the chocolate milk Tsuzuru drank from earlier. 

“I’m sorry, I got cold this morning and grabbed the first thing I could. I can take it off right now for you.”

“S’fine, m’not cold. Plus Settsu’s not gonna get off ya right now anyway.” Juza talks around the straw in his mouth. “‘Sides, I think you look cute.”

Oh, now Tsuzuru’s aware of Azuma’s chuckling, Omi’s stifled laughter, and Muku and Taichi’s matching muffled yells. He misses what Banri said in favor of raising his hands to hide his face in.

He’s not going to live this down, is he?


End file.
